


Ты полюбишь меня

by Nechist



Category: ObsCure (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, генетическая мутация
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nechist/pseuds/Nechist





	

— Стань таким же, как я, — голос Кенни, пробирается, кажется, прямо под кожу, течет вместе с ядом по венам. Кори чувствует его, чувствует, как черная пыльца похожего на тюльпан цветка Мортифилии постепенно отравляет его мозг. Делает реальность менее реальной.

Сколько он уже не пил энергетики?  
Наверное, с того самого момента, как погибла Мэй.   
Сколько прошло времени с того момента, как Кэнни убил её?  
Он затрудняется ответить.  
Кэнни убил Мэй? Его Мэй?  
Кэнни, которого они сто лет знают? Крутой парень, любимец всех девчонок? Да быть того не может!

— Этого не может быть, — шепчет Кори, обхватив себя руками и пытается залезть глубже в укрытие, когда Мэтьюс начинает расшвыривать завал, за которым он скрылся. — Этого не может быть!

Кэнни уродлив. У него за спиной что-то вроде горба, из которого постоянно выплескивается черный пепел, у него гигантские руки, на которые он опирается словно на тумбы, у него какие-то щупальца за спиной, Кори не может рассмотреть, как следует. 

— Ты полюбишь меня, — говорит ему Кэнни, подбираясь все ближе, а потом хватает одной рукой за ноги и вытягивает на площадку. 

У Кори нет сил, что бы сопротивляться ему, и, когда тонкие гибкие щупальца скользят по его рукам, он только кривится и отворачивает голову. Тихо, обреченно вскрикивает, когда ноги оказываются задранными, а штаны стаскивают с бедер. Кэнни хмыкает, поглаживая его между ног, а затем что-то влажное, гибкое проникает в его анус. Кори пытается отпихнуть его, вертится, пытаясь отползти, но, кажется только задорит Мэтьюса сильнее.   
Это влажное, гибкое внутри елозит по стенкам, и Кори испытывает мучительный стыд, когда тело отзывается удовольствием.

Кэнни только посмеивается, отвратительный ему в своей новой форме, и Кори становится физически плохо, когда он начинает раздеваться. Вываливает больше похожие на карданный вал причиндалы. Он помнит, в каком состоянии была Эмми, когда они нашли её, и совсем не хочет быть на её месте. Тем более что в отличие от Эмми, он не сможет забеременеть. По крайней мере, Кори очень хочет на это надеется. Ему страшно представить, каким образом Кэнни будет доставать из него ребенка. Наверняка вскроет живот и выпотрошит, а может эта милашка будет напоминать Джедидаю и сама выберется наружу, разорвав несостоявшуюся мамочку.

Он хочет сказать Кэнни, что только один человек имел на него права и этому человеку Мэтьюс раздавил череп, но тут Кэнни входит в него и вместо слов из горла вырывается какой-то задушенный клекот.   
Он не знает, был ли Кэнни таким изначально, или крыша у него поехала после того, как он побывал в плену у брата Леонарда, но точно не собирается любить его за то, что Мэтьюс сейчас с ним делает.  
И сколько бы раз не делал.  
Кори очень хочет в это верить. Всем сердцем. Очень.


End file.
